


Jump and Suped Up

by sakurasake



Series: Jumper Girl series [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jumper references!, Push references!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayde was a special girl. And she had no idea just how special. She saw Jumper and Push, so what was about to happen to her might not be TOO heart-attack inducing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump and Suped Up

Title: Jumped and Suped Up  
Subtitle: The tale of a girl who could move worlds...not that she knew it......yet.  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Boondock Saints  
Pairing: OC/Murphy  
Summary: Jayde was a special girl. And she had no idea just how special. She saw Jumper and Push, so what was about to happen to her might not be TOO heart-attack inducing.  
…  
Base: Joss Stone as Jayde  
...

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=jumpandsupedup.gif)

…  
Prologue: (Jayde's POV)

 

/There are two types of people in this world when you boil it all down/  
My name is Jayde April Stanton. I come from a world where people like Jumpers and Supers are hunted down like animals and executed on live television. I come from a line of Jumpers on my father's side and Supers on my mother's side.

/You got your talkers and your doers/  
My dad's a Jumper. I always knew this mom wasn't his first wife. That this wasn't his first family. He told me when I was five that one day he would die and when he did, his body would disappear from our sight and reappear in another world. Unless he used his power to Jump before then.

/Most people are just talkers. All they got is talk./  
The first time that I realized I was different...was when I used telekinesis to Push a Supe Hunter off a ledge. He was going to hurt my mom. I was three at the time.

/But when all is said and done, it is the doers who change the world./  
That's when we started moving around to the Country Colonies. We have to leave the beautiful and fantastic city for the forests. We had to hide because I killed a Supe Hunter at three years old. I didn't use an ability again until I was six. That time a Jump Hunter had killed my dad and tried to rape my mom. I had watched my dad's body disappear before my very eyes. Then I turned to the Jump Hunter. It was him or mom...and I chose my mom. I used my telekinesis again and this Hunter ended up skewered on a pitchfork.

/And when they do that, they change us./  
Every three years. It became habit. Hunters would find us and I was forced to kill them, because Mom had vowed never to use her powers again. She'd done that when she married my dad. Not that their marriage...or my existence...was legal. You had to get a license to even go into the Census building to go through almost year long paper work to get a license to marry. Usually it took longer to get a Child license.

/That's why we never forget them.../  
I never forgot anything my dad taught me. Never forgot anything that he told me. I knew his abilities better than mom did. She had decided to remain blissfully ignorant of it. Because she was afraid. She was afraid that one day she would lose him and never get him back. She told me when I was sixteen, a year after I killed my fifth Hunter, that she had made my dad that promise never to Use again. To a point where she actually began to lose her powers. And when I turned 18, I was finally unable to save her. She died protecting me and I killed the Hunter that killed her.

And that was when my life began to change...I was not just a Super...I was a Jumper too.


End file.
